1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable hinge, particularly for furniture doors, comprising a hinge arm linked to a second hinge member, e.g. a dowel housing, by means of hinge links or the like and being carried by an intermediate member retained on a mounting plate adapted to be fastened to a furniture part.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hinges of the above-described kind are frequently used in modern furniture construction, and they should generally fulfill a number of requirements. First, it should be easy to put the door on its hinges, i.e. it should be easy to fasten it to the body of the piece of furniture. Second, when the door wing has been placed on its hinges, various corrections with respect to its position should be possible so that any inaccuracies resulting from the drilling of fastening holes can be overcome.
Basically, adjustments of the hinge in the direction of the depth of the piece of furniture and in the direction of the breadth of the door joint is required. An adjustment in the direction of the height of the piece is also desirable.